horrorontheorientexpressfandomcom-20200214-history
Comte Fenalik
Comte Fenalik (aka Count Fenalik) was the last known owner of the Sedefkar Simulacrum. He was a German-born French nobleman who resided in Paris. He lost the Simulacrum just prior to the French Revolution, when he was imprisoned without trial. You found the following documents at the Bibliothèque Nationale in Paris: From the diary of a member of the Queen's court, dating from June 1789: "The Comte was like a sun amongst us, shedding his light and making all rejoice in his pleasures. His feasts are said to be the most lavish and lascivious yet seen in our city... (illegible part) It was then that it became apparent that much evil was afoot, and the Queen became angered. The King's men did raid the house, and much was destroyed, and the Comte was arrested... (the rest is illegible)" From the diary of Louis Malon, the captain who led the assault on Fenalik's mansion: "When we arrived, the feast was still in progress, men and women were rutting like rabid dogs. We chased them out, arresting the ones who were not able to vouch for themselves. I sent Huilliam and five others to capture the Comte, while I entered the chambers beneath. I cannot bring myself to describe what I saw there, save that we had entered a cesspool and it was Hell. God protect us. Many devices of torture lay in many chambers. One of my men found what looked like a strange Nuremberg Virgin, which was locked. Fearing to find a fresh occupant, we smashed it open, but within we found only a stinking refuse of some poor wretch long-dead. It was a dark day when noble vermin such as Fenalik did descend upon Poissy, and if God does not punish him for his sins, then the King surely will. It was with a just heart that I did give the order to burn the house and those who remained within, though the Comte did howl and scream as though his very soul was burning. We then took him to the place that would be his new home. There may he rot." From the journal of Lucien Rigault, a physician to the Queen: "Two nights later the soldiers of the King went in force to the Comte’s villa, to halt his excesses. After they burned his mansion, they brought the Comte before the King's deputy, who then ordered me present to deliver an opinion. Comte Fenalik was screaming and writhing; it was easy to see that he was mad. As a nobleman and a madman, he could not be executed, so I suggested that a merciful King might place Fenalik in Charenton. The King's deputy apparently decided upon this course, and arranged that Fenalik be taken there. Later the King expressed his approval, and the disposition was made permanent. The last I learned of him was that he had been locked away in a cellar, because he had attacked other patients." Browsing through the records at Charenton, you found the entry of his name in the rolls in 1789, but after that he is never mentioned again. There isn't even notice of his death. Back to the Sedefkar Simulacrum Back to Horror on the Orient Express